The Phantom Thief in Amestris
by flamealchemist15
Summary: It's Ed's birthday! He's having a normal birthday until he starts thinking about Winry, and suddenly transforms...into the legendary Phantom Theif Dark! DN Angel FMA crossover, onesided EdWin DarkRiku and more later on. DISCONTINUED
1. Happy Birthday, Ed!

Ok, I know that Dark is awakened at the age of 14, but I need to make it 15 for my story (seeing as no one knows what Ed is doing when he 14.) Sorry about that! I will start off in an unknown town in Amestris. Also, Riku will not be playing the same role she did in DN Angel, do the fact that Daisuke is not present. She will seem to be more of a made-up character, but she will act like the same Riku! She'll just play a different role. Also, Risa will not appear in this fanfic, for I am not a big Risa fan (sorry Risa fans!) I do plan to include Krad and possibly Satoshi in later chapters, though...

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or DN Angel**

* * *

Edward woke up to see the sun shining brightly over his bed. He covered his eyes with his blanket to bloke out the light. The sun reflected against his right hand, and it showed his auto-mail. He frowned, thinking of the horrors of his past.

"Nii-San, come on, get out of bed already! Gezz, you're so lazy..." yelled a voice. Edward looked up to see his little brother Alphonse. However, Al was not described as "little". Al was over six feet tall, and wore a huge suit of armor with dangourous-looking spikes on it. Because of this, Al was usually mistaken for Ed's older brother. Espically since he was a giant compared to Ed. Edward smiled at his little brother, and got up.

"Alright, I'm getting up already..." he said, going into the bathroom to get changed. In a few minutes, he came out fully dressed. He had on a red coat with a serpant around a cross on the back. He was wearing black pants with elevator boots to make himself look taller. Underneath his coat was a black t-shirt. He also had on white cloves to cover his auto-mail. His long golden hair was tied back in a braid.

"Ok, Al, I'm ready. Now let's get down and go into town and see if there's any info on the Philospher's Stone." he told his brother. Edward and Alphonse were currently traveling around Amestris in search of the Philospher's Stone so that they can return their bodies to normal. When Ed and Al were younger, they had tried to ressurict their mother, Trisha. The results were disatorius. Edward lost his left leg and Alphonse lost his entire body. Ed than gave his right arm to tie his brother's soal to a suit of armor. They were going from town to town in search for clues on the stone. So far, their results were zero.

Edward went downstairs to the main part of a ramen shop where they were staying. This town was famous for it's ramen. Since Ed and Al had just arrived last night, Ed hadn't been able to try it yet. Edward was looking forward to trying it. He expected to see Al down their with a bowl of ramen ready for him, but instead, he got something unexpected.

"SUPRISE!" yelled everyone when he came downstairs. Ed gasped in suprise. He looked around. There were people smiling all around him, and there was a large banner over a table full of a ton of different kinds of ramen. It said, 'Happy Birthday!'

"You guys...did this for me?" Ed asked in a mixture of suprise and happiness. For his past two birthdays, Al had merely told him "Happy Birthday", and he simply became a year older. Yet, this year, they were throughing a big party for him? Edward was really happy.

"Well, when you were sleeping, Nii-San, the townspeople asked me a lot of questions. When I told them your birthday was today, they insisted on throughing a huge party for you. So, happy 15th birthday, Nii-San!" Al yelled and Edward smiled.

"Hey, kid, don't just stand there! Dig in!" yelled a townsperson. Edward snapped, immediatly responding to the word 'kid'.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A 5-YEAR-OLD MIDGET?" yelled Edward.

"Nii-San, he didn't say all that! Just calm down and enjoy your birthday!" Al told his older brother. Edward calmed down a bit and sat down and started to eat.

"It's not a big deal, Al. I'm just a year older." Edward said, but Al could tell that he was really happy.

* * *

Winry Rockbell looked at her map. According to the map, she was in the right place. Winry smiled. She had heard from someone in the last town that Ed and Al would come here. She walked into the village, and starting looking around for them.

"Ed! Al! Are you guys here?" she called out. She than saw a girl walking around, and decided to ask her.

"Hello, my name is Riku Harada. I've never seen you around here before. Are you a vistor?" asked the girl when Winry went up to her.

"Yes, I am. My name is Winry Rockbell, and it's nice to meet you, Riku. Anyway, you haven't heard of two boys, one short with blonde hair and one in a suit of armor, named Edward and Alphonse Elric, have you?" she asked her.

"Actually, I have. I think they're at the ramen shop, over there, right now." Riku said, pointing in the direction of the ramen shop. Winry smiled.

'Of course. How like Ed to be eating.' Winry thought to herself and than turned back to Riku. "Thanks, Riku! See you around!" she called back to Riku, and ran toward toward the shop.

"Your welcome!" Riku called, smiling.

* * *

Edward was eating his third bowl of ramen when the door to the shop opened. Everyone turned to see a young girl with blonde hair. She was wearing a tank top and long pants. In her left hand was a tool box, while in her other was a wrench. The townspeople stared blankly at the girl, who they had never seen before. Ed and Al, however, reconized her.

"W-Winry? What are you doing here?" asked Ed in suprise. Al was wondering the same thing.

"To see you, of course! Happy birthday, Ed!" she said, smiling at him. Ed felt his face give off a light blush.

"It's so nice to see you again, Edward!"

"Nice to see you too, Winry."

* * *

Edward flopped on to a bed in his room. It had been a long day. He had gotten an alchemy book from Al, and an auto-mail toolbox from Winry. Later on, Ed and Al had went around town and had found no clues on the stone. It had been an exciting, yet disappointing, day.

Edward thoughts suddenly switched from the stone to Winry. He wondered how Winry knew where to find him and Al. He would never admit it, but the best present he recieved was Winry showing up for his birthday. He starting seeing all her smiles, all her frowns, every image of Winry he had ever seen was flashing in his brain. He couldn't stop thinking about her! His body suddenly grew very hot, and he couldn't breathe.

"What the hell? My body..." Edward's voice trailed off. He was still thinking about Winry. His body was so hot...and than, he started to change. His hair grew short and spiky, and changed from golden to purple. His clothes suddenly become tighter on him and he grew and grew. Somehow, his auto-mail seemed to mysteriously enlarge too. After a few minutes, Edward got up. The thoughts of Winry and the hot feeling had both stopped. When he got up, he felt that he was taller for some reason. There was than a knock on the door, and Edward turned.

"Nii-San, did something happen I thought I heard something..." Al asked his older brother. Ed decided he didn't want to tell his brother about his thoughts about Winry or the hot feeling. He didn't want to make his brother worry, and he also didn't want Al to know that he might be developing a crush on Winry.

"Nah, everything's ok, Al. Come on in." he told his younger brother. Al opened the door and walked in. However, when he got in, he stopped dead in his tracks. Al screamed. Luckily for the brothers, there was currently no one downstairs.

"What is it, Al?"

"You...who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about, Al? It's me, you're older brother, Edward!"

"No! You're not Nii-San! You can't be! You may sound like him, but Nii-San's hair is long and golden, while yours is short, purple, and spiky! Also, you're very tall, while Nii-San is short!" Al told him. Edward immediatly snapped.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUAK SO SMALL THAT THEY CAN FIT IN YOUR POCKETS?" Ed screamed, taking Al by suprise.

"I wasn't calling you short, I was...Nii-San? Is that really you?"

"Of course it is, Al, why would it not be?"

Um...you don't look like my brother."

"What are you talking about?

"Nii-San...just look in the mirror."

"Fine, if it's such a big deal..."

Edward walked over to the mirror. His eyes widened. He splashed them with water, just to make sure he was dreaming. He wasn't. He screamed.

* * *

Ok, I hope you all liked that chapter! Next chapter, Ed and Al will meet Ed's other half, Dark! Dark will also want to steal something! And we find out who the two sacred maidens are- although you've probebly already guessed! 


	2. Phantom Thief Dark

Hello! I told you that I wouldn't be updating until I got a decent amount of reviews…but I figured I won't get many until I have a decent amount of chapters! So here is Chapter 2! Also, I said that this would be an EdxWin, DarkxRiku…but Dark ends up being the one who likes Riku, like in the manga (and Riku thinks Dark is a perverted baka). Also, later in the story, there might be a relationship between Ed and Riku. I'll try to put Satoshi in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or DN Angel, but I do own a kawai Ed figure!**

* * *

"What the hell!" Edward screamed. Instead of seeing his short body with long blonde hair, he saw a tall body with spiky purple hair. He had no clue what was going on.

"Al! What's happening?" he asked his younger brother.

"You mean you don't know, Nii-San?"

"Dammit!"

Edward went over to the mirror and looked in it again. He still looked different than usual.

'Holy shit…what the hell am I supposed to do? How can I go out like this?' he asked himself.

'_What do you mean, how can I look like this? All you have to do is steal the Sacred Maiden, Ed.' _said a voice.

"Wha? Who was that?" Edward asked. He had never heard that voice before.

"What are you talking about, Nii-San. There's no one here but you and me." replied Al.

"What? You didn't hear that voice?"

"What voice?"

Edward was about to reply when he heard the voice again.

'_Ha ha ha. You're the only one who can hear my voice, Ed. I'm your other half, Dark Mousy. Didn't your parents say anything about this?' _asked Dark.

"No, they didn't, Dark. My mom is dead and my _father_- we don't know where he is." Edward told Dark out load, emphasizing on the word 'father'.

"Who are you talking to Nii-San?" asked Al.

"Someone called Dark, says he's my other half or whatever. Only I can hear me though, Al. I don't know why, though."

'_You are the only one who can hear my voice because I am part of you. Also, Ed, you can talk to me by thinking, you don't have to say everything out load. Hmm…so you're mom is dead and your dad is missing, huh? Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do. You might as well change into me all the way, so I can explain to you're younger brother, Al, too.'_

'So that's what this is all about, Dark. That's why I look like this. Well, I'm not changing into you all the way. I'm not letting some psycho freak take over my body!' Edward thought to his other half.

'_Ha ha. You don't need to be afraid of me, Chibi-Chan. Besides, if you don't change into me all the way, you won't change back.'_

Edward snapped when Dark told him this. He hated being called 'chibi'

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHIBI SO SMALL THAT THEY CAN BE SQUASHED LIKE AN ANT?" yelled Ed out load.

'_WHAT THE HELL, ED? YOU DIDN'T NEED TO YELL! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE, DAMMIT!' _yelled Dark back at him

"WELL, YOU DESERVE IT FOR CALLING ME CHIBI!" replied Edward

"Nii-San, what are you talking about? No one called you chibi!" Al told him.

"YEAH, THAT ASSHOLE DARK DID!"

"Nii-San, who is Dark? Who are you talking about?"

Edward than realized that he was shouting all this out load.

"Um…er…it's kind of…hard to explain…" Edward told his brother.

'_Well, it would be a ton easier if you'd just let me take over, Ed."_

'No! This is my body, Dark; it doesn't belong to you!'

'_Hey Ed…who is this Winry-girl or whatever?'_

Edward felt himself blush. How had Dark known about Winry? Al noticed that Ed was blushing.

"Nii-San, what is it?" asked Al.

"Um…nothing, Al! Nothing at all!" yelled Ed.

'_Hmm…nothing at all, is it, huh, Ed? Well than, why are you blushing? Do you have a crush on her?' _Dark asked him. Dark knew that Edward would start having romantic feelings, and he would transform all the way.

"WHAT? I…I do not, Dark!" Edward said. He was starting to think about Winry. And…than, he started to transform. He looked the same, but…he wasn't. Edward felt himself lose control of his body. He could still see from his eyes, however.

"_Yes! I'm finally free!"_ yelled Dark. Ed/Dark's voice was now lower than before.

"What…who are you? You can't be Nii-San!" yelled Alphonse.

"_I am your brother, Alphonse…and yet, I'm not. My name is Dark. Phantom Thief Dark Mousy."_

"Phantom…Thief? What do you mean? And what do mean that you are Nii-San, yet you are not?" asked Al.

'You're a thief! No way! You're not gonna use my body to steal things, Dark!' yelled Edward.

"_Sorry, Ed, but you have no choice. It's your family's destiny."_ Dark told Edward.

"Wait…what did Nii-San say? I didn't hear him, so how could you?" asked Al.

"_Oh, I heard him inside my head. I'm your brother's other half. When he isn't in control, he can talk to me whenever he wants, but no one but me can hear him. It's the same for when he is in control. That's why when Ed was replying to me, you couldn't hear him." Dark explained to Al._

"Ok, I get it now, Dark…um, I mean Nii-"

"You can just call me Dark, since I'm not technically your brother."

"Um, ok, Dark-San, I think I get it now. But…how did this happen?" Al asked. Dark sat down of the bed in Ed and Al's room, and sighed.

"_Looks like this will take a while since neither you or Ed has heard about me before. Good thing it's only ten._

"_Have either of you ever heard of a Phantom Thief that has black wings, and hasn't shown up in 40 years?" _Dark asked the Elric Brothers. Al shook his head, but Ed thought it over a bit. He than remembered something.

'Oh, yeah! I think mom told us about a fairytale like that one time!' Ed told Dark.

"_Hmm…a fairy tale, huh? How cheap…I'm a fairytale. Well, this is no fairytale, Edward. That Phantom Thief is real, and he's currently occupying your body." _Dark told Edward. Ed and Al gasped.

'No way! You can't have wings! That's impossible!' Ed told Dark.

'What! Wings! That's crazy!" said Al.

Dark smirked at both of the brother's comments. Wings were impossible, huh. Well, he'd see about that.

But first, he would have to change his clothes. These clothes were much too tight, plus people would be wondering why he was wearing Ed's outfit.

'_Hey, Ed' _Dark called Ed inside his head.

'What is it, Dark?'

'_Do you have any other clothes? These ones are too small.'_

'WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE? ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORTY? A PIPSQEAK? A 'CHIBI' PERSON? HUH? WELL?'

'_SHUT UP! MY HEAD HURTS! Jezz, what is with you and you're height, anyway? I'm just saying that these clothes are too small, Ed!'_

'And that's making fun of my height! By the way, no, I don't! Except for more of these outfits!'

'_What kind of person owns only the same outfit? Do you have a bad fashion sense or something?'_

'STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! IF YOU'RE GONNA BE AN ASS, THAN I'LL JUST TRANSMUTE SOMETHING!'

'_You could have said that in the beginning, you know…'_

'WELL, YOU WERE BEING AN ASS!'

Edward told Dark to find something that was near his size, and was some kind of material that could be transmuted into some kind of other clothing. Dark went searching and found something that worked. Al was watching the whole time, clueless.

'_Ok, now what the hell am I supposed to do with this? Because I am NOT wearing these rags.'_

'I told you, we'd transmute it!'

'_And how are you supposed to do that, Ed?'_

'What! You don't know about alchemy! Where have you been?'

'_Actually, I haven't been awakened in 40 years!'_

'Oh yeah. I forgot. Ok, describe what you want your clothes to look like. I know the chemical breakdown of that stuff, so I should be able to transmute it when you clap your hands. But first of all, tell me what you want it to look like.'

Dark told Ed what he wanted his clothes to look like. Edward thought for a moment, figured out a way to re-transmute it, and starting talking to Dark again.

'Ok, I think I've got it. Ok, on the count of three, clap your hands and touch the clothes. The clothes should change into what you want, if this works. Ok, 1…2…3!"

Dark clapped his hands and placed them on the clothes. There was a flash of light and they changed into Dark's usual clothes. Dark ran into the bathroom, changed, and grinned.

"_Finally! I have clothes that fit!" _Dark said happily, and Ed snapped and gave one of his 'don't call me chibi' speeches. Dark put his hands over his head, trying to block out the noise. It didn't work out too well.

"_Ok than, now that I've got proper clothes on…" _Dark walked over to the window and opened it.

"Um…Dark-San…what do think you are doing?" Al said after not talking for a while.

"_You'll see, Al." _Dark responded, and than, quite suddenly, he jumped out of the window.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! YOU'RE GONNA KILL US!" Edward screamed at Dark.

"DARK-SAN! NII-SAN!" Al called, worried, but than, he heard Dark shout something.

"_WIZ!"_ yelled Dark. Suddenly, a pair of black wings came flying toward Dark and attached themselves to Dark.

"Wha…What just happened?" asked Edward, who had just finished screaming.

'_You didn't have to scream, Ed. I'm not stupid. I can fly by calling Wiz to me.'_

'And what if Wiz hadn't come?'

'_I'm Wiz's master. Wiz always comes when he is called.' _Dark told Ed. Dark than flew up to show Al that they were ok.

"Dark-San! You and Ed are ok! You nearly gave me a heart attack, well, you would have if I had a heart…" Al remarked. Dark wondered what he meant by that.

"_Well, we're off!"_

"What do you mean, Dark-San? Where are you and Nii-San going?"

_"We're going to steal the Sacred Madien!"_

* * *

Ok, I couldn't put Satoshi in this chapter, and Dark hasn't stolen anything yet, and we also haven't found out who the sacred maidens are (although like I said, you probebly already know). I promise that stuff will happen next chapter, though! Please review also! 


	3. The Sacred Maidens

Ok, I got more reviews, so I'm posting Chapter 3! Also, I forgot to write in the last chapter that Dark had wrote up a warning note before he left. Also, I'm finally having Satoshi appear! Yay! Now, on to the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or DN Angel. I just write about them.**

It was currently 11:50 at night. About an hour ago, police had recieved a warning from a curtent phantom thief that hadn't appeared for 40 years. This had caused much commotion from both the police and the milatary, and members of both had shown up to protect the piece in question.

"What kind of crappy thief is he? Telling us what he's going to steal- he's probebly not even going to show up!" joking an officer.

Many townspeople were also near the museum where Dark was going to strike. They were all looking forward to seeing this thief, espically the girls, who were hoping he was hot.

One of these girls was Riku Harada. She was dragged here by her friends, even though she really didn't want to come.

"Man, he better show up soon. I'm getting tired of waiting!" complained Riku.

A young boy was also there. He had blond hair and blue eyes. In his hand was Dark's note. He was walking toward the center of the musuem. He stopped when he got in front of a pair of doors. He opened them. The room was empty, except for an artwork called the Sacred Maiden.

"Dark...so you've finally come back. Today, I will capture you." said the boy, crumbling the note in his hand.

"Commander Hiwatari-San, it's the announced time." said a police man. The boy nodded.

"Alright, I'm ready. Just make sure everyone else is." he said, and the policeman nodded. He left, and someone else came in. He was called Fuhrer King Bradly, leader of the milatary.

"So you're the commander of this police force, Satoshi Hiwatari, right? Do you think you can handle this?" asked the Fuhrer.

"Don't worry, Fuhrer. My family has had to deal with this thief for awhile now." Satoshi said, smirking.

It was midnight. Dark flew toward a building with lights flashing.

_"Looks like we're here, Ed-Chan."_ Dark told his other half.

'I still don't get how this all happend, Dark. How did you get sealed into my family's body?' asked Edward. Dark had told Ed about how Dark was passed down through generations while they were flying.

_"I don't know, Ed. Let's just go and steal the Sacred Maiden,ok?'_

'I don't see why you have to be a thief, Dark!'

_"It's just how I am, Ed."_

Dark was now over the musuem. When they got there, people started shouting things.

"It's Dark!"

"He's actually here!"

"OMG, he's so hot!"

'Dark...'

_'Yes, Ed?'_

'WHY THE HELL ARE THEY EXPECTING US?'

Al sighed. He had a feeling that his brother would be gone for a while. He wondered what to do. His question was answered when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Ed! Al! It's Winry! I'm staying the night here, ok?" Winry said happily.

"WHAT? Um...ok...that's great, Winry!" Al told her. He was worried; what if Winry found out about Ed and Dark?

"I'm coming in, ok?" Winry told him, and before Al could respond, she entered.

"Hey, where's Ed?" she asked, looking around.

"He's...he's getting himself some food!" Al lied.

"Jezz, didn't he eat enough already?" asked Winry, sighing. She sat down.

"Hey, Al?"

"What is it?"

"Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"You haven't heard? It's been all over town! They say that this famous thief- called Dark or whatever- has sent out a warning that he will be stealing an artwork called the Sacred Maiden tonight! Everybody's been crowding around the musuem; I passed by there on my way here. They say he hasn't shown up for forty years! In fact, we should watch too!" Winry told Al. Al froze. This was exactly what he was worried about.

"But Winry...what about Ed?"

"We'll leave him a note. Besides, he's already there!"

'She has no idea...' Al thought to himself.

Dark was over the building. All the lights were flashing on him.

"What! I thought they said he was over forty years old! He looks only a little bit older than Ed and I!" Winry gasped.

"Nani? He looks seventeen!" yelled Riku

Winry turned to see Riku.

"You're the girl from before, Riku!" Winry told her.

"Yeah, you're Winry, right?" Riku remembered.

"Ah! Look, he disappeared!" gasped someone, and Winry, Riku, and Al looked up. Sure enough, Dark was gone.

Dark was inside the museum. Even though security was high and there were a ton of traps, Darl had gotten through everything easily.

'Dark, how've you gotten this far? Security's pretty tight.'

_"What do you expect, Ed? I'm a legendary and expert thief."_

Dark walked in front of a pair of doors. There was a newly-added verication code machine attached. Dark punched in a code, and they were in.

_"Ha ha ha, no one protecting the prize. Well this is easy, huh?" _Dark said, smirking. Before he got to it, however, a cage fell and trapped. Dark cursed and looked at the one who caught him, who he hadn't noticed before.

"Nice to meet you, Dark Mousy. No need for me to introduce myself; you'll at the police station soon, anyway."

_"You...you're a Hikari, aren't you?"_

"I used to be. My name is now Satoshi Hiwatari, though."

_"So you are a Hikari, huh?"_ Dark said, but inside, he was worried. _'Dammit, how am I gonna get out of this?'_

'Dark! Clap your hands and use my alchemy!'

_'Alchemy? Oh, yeah!'_ Dark smirked. Satoshi wondered what he was so happy about, until Dark clapped his hands and placed them over the cage. Using Ed's alchemy, he created a hole in the cage. Dark climbed out.

"So, you've got an alchemist for your tamer, huh, Dark?"

_"Yeah, you can't beat me like that anymore!"_

Dark ran up and grabbed the Sacred Maiden, which he put in his backpack. Satoshi lunged for him, but Dark dodged.

_"WIZ!"_ he cried, and Wiz came. He than opened the window, and flew into the night sky.

"Dammit, Dark!" Satoshi yelled. He cursed and looked back towards the cage.

"An alchemist, huh, and without a transmutation circle..." Satoshi smirked.

"That baka, he just gave me a huge clue on who he really is."

'Ah, finally, we're done!' Ed said, sighing.

_"Yep, that wasn't too hard now, was it?"_

'Yeah, I guess so...but what is your connection to that boy and the Hikari family?'

_"Long story, Ed. I'll explain later."_

'Hey, why haven't I changed back yet?'

_"It's because you haven't stole her yet."_

'Nani?'

_"That Sacred Maiden was only an artwork. You have to steal your sacred maiden to change back for good- meaning the one you love."_

'You mean...Winry?'

_"Yep. You have to make her love you back. Then you'll be back to normal."_

Dark suddenly looked down and noticed a girl. She had red hair and a sports-like figure. Dark grabbed his chest and started to fall.

'Dark, what's wrong?' Edward asked, but got now reply.

The girl looked up.

"Eh! It's that thief, Dark!" The girl gasped.

'That girl...that's Riku, who Winry was talking about!'

Dark landed next to Riku. She stepped back and he grabbed her arm.

"Ah! Get away from me, you pervert! No!" she screamed. Dark put his hand over her mouth, and than leaned forward. He took his hand off her mouth, and his lip touched hers. They were kissing.

Riku's eyes shot open.

'What the hell? Why is Dark kissing me?' she asked herself. Dark suddenly changed. He was shorter and had long, blond hair.

'Eh? That looks like that visitor, Edward Elric!' Riku told herself suprisingly. Suddenly, the boy ran away.

Ok, I hope you all liked that chapter! Next chapter will be focusing on Satoshi! I might be putting up another chapter today, but if I can't, I won't be updating until after the weekend because I'm so busy dies Make sure to review!


	4. Satoshi

Sorry for the long wait! I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short! This one will focus on Satoshi! I'm hopefully posting two chapters today because this one is so tiny. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or DN Angel.**

* * *

Satoshi walked into the building. He got a call a few days ago to come here. He was currently in Central, the milatary capital. He was inside the Milatary H.Q.

He walked into a large room. There was a desk in the front with another to the side. In the main desk was an old man with a patch over his eyes, and the other was a lady with brown hair.

"Hello, Fuhrer, why did you call me here?" asked Satoshi.

"I hear you are heading the police department in your small town. From what we hear, you almost captured the Phantom Thief Dark the night he reappeared. It seems that you know a lot about this thief, am I correct?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well than, I have a request for you. Would like to staying leading the police in your small town, which Dark will probebly not show up at again, or would you rather join the milatary and work on our investigations department, with the mission to capture Dark?"

"You'd accept a child?"

"We can see that you are a very bright kid. Besides, it's not like your the first."

"I'm not?"

"Three years ago, we accepted a boy named Edward Elric as a State Alchemist. He became the youngest person ever in the milatary at the age of 12 years old.

Satoshi thought the offer over. He did not like the idea of being in the milatary and having a lot of bosses- however, he would now have a better chance of capturing Dark. Satoshi decided on his answer and addressed the Fuhrer.

"I accept."

"Ok than, welcome to the milatary, Satoshi Hiwatari. You're superior officer is Lt. Colonel Hughes. If you want to see him, you should be able to find him in the cafeteria right now. Also, there should be a uniform your size. Ask Lt. Colonel Hughes where it is. You are dismissed, Second Lt."

Satsoshi saluted and left. When he got out, he smirked.

'At State Alchemist...now 15 years old. This might be exactly who I'm looking for..."

* * *

Like I said before, I'm sorry it's so short! But I needed to put this chapter in, because it will be importent later. So Satoshi is in the milatary now. This will cause a lot of problems for Ed. In case I don't post it today, here are some clues for the next chapter:

1. Edward gets a call from the Colonel

2. Edward decides to visit a tourist town

3. Satoshi gets a new mission.

I hope you all like that chapter! Please review! If I do not post Chapter 5 today, it will be up soon!


	5. At East Headquarters

Sorry about the long wait! I've been busy with school and stuff! Anyway, I was going to do a chapter on Phantom Thief Psiren, but I couldn't think of any good ideas, so I'm going onto the main story (I might add that as an extra chapter later though!) Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or DN Angel. Even if I said I did, I don't think anyone would believe me!**

* * *

It had been about a month since Ed had first transformed into Dark. Since than, they had stolen many more things. Ed was now heading back from a town called Xenotime to East Headquarters by the orders of Colonel Roy Mustang, his superior officer. Edward hopped off the train and was in his destination.

"Dammit. I don't want to report to the stupid Colonel! All he'll do is make fun of me!" Edward said. He than got even more pissed and decided to imitate what Colonel Mustang would say. "Struck out in Liorre, huh? You've done a fine job of finding that stone all these years. Huh? I don't see Edward-Kun anywhere…oh, sorry, sorry! I couldn't see you behind all my paperwork! Ha ha ha!" Ed said, very, very, pissed off.

'_Why don't you just not go and report to him then?'_ Dark suggested.

'Because I'm a military dog and he's my superior officer! I can't disobey him!'

'_Than why don't you quit?'_

'Because I need to get Al's body back to normal!'

Ed turned to his brother to say that they were going into the Headquarters, but his brother had disappeared. He than saw his brother leaning down in a deserted ally nearby.

"What are you doing, Al? We have to go!" Ed said. Al than turned back to his brother, holding his chest plate.

"Gomenisa, Nii-San!" Al said.

The two brothers than heard a loud scream in the headquarters, making them look up.

"Nani? What was that?" asked Al.

* * *

A sweat drop appeared near Satoshi's head as he saw the supposed-to-be manly one of Mustang's subordinates cowering in fear over a tiny, little, and kawai dog. 

"What is this?" asked Lt. Hawkeye.

"I believe it's a dog, Lieutenant."

"I know that, WO Falmen. But why is it here?"

Fuery picked up the dog and looked at the Lieutenant.

"Gomenisa. It was just so helpless…I couldn't just leave it there. I live in the dorms, though…so I can't keep it. I was hoping one of you might take it."

"Nope; I live in the dorms too." replied WO Falmen.

"No way! I hate those beasts!" said Breda.

Havoc than went over and picked up the dog.

"I'll take it off your hands, Fuery."

"Really, sir?"

"Sure. I love dogs. I hear they're good stir fried."

A look of horror crossed everyone but Satoshi's faces.

"Yup, in the east they raise them as a delicacy. Especially these plump ones. Just add a few spices, and…" Before Havoc could continue, Hawkeye snatched the dog out of his hands.

"Let's find him a better owner, ok?" Hawkeye said, giving the dog back to Fuery. This made Fuery give out a large sigh of relief.

"Hey, I was kidding!" Havoc said, but everyone clearly didn't believe him.

Fuery than turned to Satoshi.

"Lt. Hiwatari, I know you're just a kid, but…can you…" Fuery started, but Satoshi shook his head before he could continue.

"Sorry; I'm not good with animals." Satoshi said, and Fuery sighed. The door opened.

"Ano…are you busy?" said one of the visitors. Everyone turned towards them, and Lt. Hawkeye immediately recognized them.

"Oh, Edward-Kun, Alphonse-Kun, welcome back!" said Lt. Hawkeye. Satoshi's gaze changed from both visitors to just the smaller yet older one.

'So, this is the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People? He must have auto-mail or something to have a heavy second name like that. I wonder if he really is who I'm looking for…' thought Satoshi, narrowing his eyes. Ed turned from Lt. Hawkeye to Satoshi and gasped.

"You…what are you doing here?" asked Ed. Satoshi looked at him oddly, wondering why he knew him.

"What do you mean? We've never met."

"Yes we have! You were in that one city's police force!"

"Yes, I was. But I still didn't meet you."

'_Ed-Chan, you baka! We met Satoshi in my form!'_ said Dark, who was listening to the conversation the entire time.

'Nani! We did?'

'_Yes, we did, Ed-Chan'_

'Oh…shit"

'_I'd say so!'_

Edward then looked very worried.

'Kuso…Dark, how the hell do I get out of this…?'

'_I don't know, but I'm not helping you. You got yourself into this mess!'_

'Oh, you're such a help! And who's fault is it that I even have to deal with this mess?'

'_How is it my fault that you just happened to be a military dog?'_

'That's not what I mean!'

Ed laughed a bit out of nervousness. He looked at Satoshi, still very nervous.

"I…I was just wondering what a kid was doing here!" Ed said.

"Why? You're a kid too." replied Satoshi.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE KID WHO'S NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BE IN THE MILATARY?" yelled Edward, completely forgetting about the whole mess.

"Anyway, I'm Satoshi Hiwatari. First Lieutenant Satoshi Hiwatari."

"I'm Edward Elric. A major. The Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People!"

Satoshi returned this with a glare, making Ed sweat a bit.

"Um…what is it?"

"Nothing."

'He's the Phantom Thief for sure. How else would he know me and be so surprised and worried about it. That entire he was silent too…he was talking to Dark. I have to keep an eye on him.'

Satoshi's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sound from Al's armor. Everyone turned too him, and Al gave a nervous look in response. Ed's face darkened/

"Um…what was that?" asked Lt. Hawkeye.

"Al…" Ed said, and grabbed his brother, leaving the room.

"Edward-Kun, you're report!" called Lt. Hawkeye as they left. Ed heard this and popped in the room, giving a quick salute.

"I'll go see the Colonel about it directly!" said Ed, leaving again.

* * *

"Al, take off you're chest plate." 

"But Nii-San…"

"Al!"

"Nii-San, please!"

"Open it now!"

"Nii-San!"

"Now!"

Al gave up and took off his chest plate. There was a little white rabbit.

"A…usugi?" Ed asked, surprised. He had expected a cat like usual.

'_That's…Wiz!'_ Dark said, surprised.

'Wiz? But Wiz is the black creature that becomes your wings! How…?"

'_This is Wiz's normal and smaller form. Anyway…Ed, I know you don't like keeping animals with you, but…'_

'No, Dark!'

'…_.you're keeping Wiz! He's important! Ed-Chan, you're me now, so you have to Wiz as you're pet! Deal with it!'_

Edward sighed. He knew there was no point in fighting with Dark-he was just too stubborn! Also, Dark would start yelling, giving Ed a headache, and if Al didn't get to keep Wiz, he would start crying, giving Ed an even bigger headache. So, Ed gave in and turned to Al.

"Al…"

"Please let me keep him, Nii-San!"

"Al…"

"Please, Nii-San!"

"Al…"

"Nii-San!"

"Al, just shut up and listen to me, dammit!"

Al than stopped begging and decided to listen.

"Al…I know I don't let you keep animals, but you-know-who said that the usugi you found has the ability to transform into his wings, so…I'll make an exception." Ed told Al.

Al became very happy and ran up and hugged his brother.

"Thank you so much, Nii-San!"

"Ouch…Al you're killing me! You're a suit of armor, remember?"

Al realized what he was doing and backed off.

"Sorry, Nii-San. And…thanks? Oh, what's his name? Or did Dark-San not name him yet?"

"Wiz."

"How kawai!"

"Yeah, sure…anyway, why don't you go to our dorm and read a book or something while I report to Colonel Basterd? Make sure to hide Wiz; animals aren't allowed in the dorms."

"Are you sure? You'll be ok then, Nii-San?"

"I'll be fine Al; don't worry about me. See you later."

And the brothers went in their different directions.

* * *

Hope you all liked that chapter! Next chapter, Ed will have to report to the Colonel, and when everyone comes to Central because of Scar, someone surprising comes along with them! Also, Dark has a new target to steal, but that thing might not be so good after all! Please review! I'm not updating until I get at least 5 reviews! 


	6. Meeting With The Colonel

Hello! Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter! Here's chapter 6 of Phantom Thief of Amestris! Enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: I don't own either FMA or DN Angel. Wish I did.**

* * *

Edward sat on Colonel Mustang's coach, pouting. He didn't want to be at the Headquarters right now for many reasons- first of all, he hated the Colonel, especially when he called him short. Second of all, he might be asked why he made no attempt to capture Dark, and Ed didn't want to go on to that topic, since he was Dark himself. Third of all, Satoshi was here, and he suspected Ed, so that caused a lot of trouble. And also, Dark would insist on stealing something, and that would cause even more trouble. Plus, he still needed to find the Philosopher's Stone, and this was keeping him away from that goal.

_'Ed-Chan, it's not that big of a deal. I mean, it's just one little break. You don't have to get all pissed about this.'_

'Dark, why shouldn't I? I need to find the stone! Plus, they might find out that I'm you, and then I'll be in even more trouble! This is all your fault!'

_'God, stop blaming everything on me, Ed-Chan. It's your fault that you're in the military. If you weren't, this would hardly be a problem.'_

'It wouldn't be a problem at all if you didn't take over my body.'

_'Oh, come on. At least you've gotten a bit taller.'_

It was true. Ed still was short for his age, but was not nearly as short as before. It seemed that ever since he had become that tall Phantom Thief Dark, his body had decided to grow.

"ARE YOU SAYING I WAS SHO-" Ed started, but was cut off by the door opening.

"Why hello, Fullmetal. It seems you've actually grown a bit in this last three years." said Colonel Mustang, who had just entered the room.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I USED TO BE SHORT?"

"Actually, I am. Except the fact that you still are short."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT LITTLE PIPSQUAK WHO NEVER GROWS AN INCH?"

"Oh calm down, Fullmetal. Anyway, I heard about your accomplishments when you were gone."

Ed glared at Roy when he said this. This is because Ed knew what Roy meant by this- he had no accomplishments.

"I'm particulary pleased with your effort in capturing Phantom Thief Dark. So, tell me Fullmetal, why haven't at least tried to capture him?"

Ed froze when he heard Roy say this. He was afraid of this.

"Well?"

"I...?"

"You what, Fullmetal?"

"I was never order to capture Dark! That's not my job!" Ed said desperiatly, trying to get out of this.

"I understand that. You haven't been at a military headquarters in three years, so you obviously wouldn't get any new assignments. However, you should have at least tried, Fullmetal. I understand that he is very diffcult to capture; he's caused the military lots of trouble already. However, you are the famous Fullmetal Alchemist. It's nothing you can't handle."

'He has no 'effing idea.' thought Ed.

Roy continued, "You had no trouble capturing Phanton Thief Psiren in Aquaria."

"Well, that was different! She's nothing like Dark!"

"How would you know? You've never tried to even capture Dark."

Ed froze once again. He couldn't believe he was so close to giving away again!

"Well...I was just guessing..." Ed spat, nervous. Again.

"Ed, you're hiding someting from me." Roy said. However, before he press on the case farther, his office door burst open. The Iron Blood Alchemist stepped forward, followed by many, many officers. Roy snapped up in a salute, and not wanting to seem un-loyal, Ed followed suite.

_'Who's this guy, Ed-Chan? Why are saluting to him?'_ asked Dark.

'His name's Basque (sp?) Gran, the Iron Blood Alchemist.' Ed told Dark in his mind.

"What brings me this unexpected visit, sir?" asked Roy.

"We need to use your office as the temporary Central headquarters. I'm sure First Lietuant Hiwatari has informed you of this already." said Basque Grand.

Roy twitched, remembering that he had, indeed, been informed of this ahead of time.

"Yes, sir, he did. But why-" Roy was interuptted by a laughter filling the room.

"Thanks for letting you use your office, Colonel Mustang." said a man who had just entered.

"Fuhrer, sir!"

Ed was wondering why the Fuhrer was here when he got a look at the woman behind the Fuhrer. His eyes widened.

'That...can't be...' he thought.

_'What is it, Ed-Chan?'_ asked Dark.

'That woman...she...'

_'She what, Ed-Chan?'_

'She looks...just like Mom.'

_'What?'_

* * *

Edward flopped on his bed in his dorm. Al looked over at his older brother, concerned.

"Is someting wrong, Nii-San?" asked Al.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong, Al." replied Ed, who was deep in thought.

"Ok then..." Al said, still concerned, but deciding to leave it at that.

'That woman...I just don't understand. How could she look like Mom?' thought Ed.

_'Maybe your eyes were playing tricks on you or something.' _suggusted Dark.

'No...she looked like Mom for sure. Maybe...'

_'Maybe what?'_

'Maybe...we really did bring her back to life.'

_'That's impossible! We both know that the dead can't back to life no matter what you do!'_

'Yeah...but still...that woman looked just like her.'

_'Just forget about it, Ed. Just focus on our next target.'_

Ed got up from his bed, deciding to take Dark's advice and not to think about it anymore. He walked to the door. Al, who busy reading a book, looked up to his brother leave.

"What's up, Nii-San?"

"Just going for a little walk, Al." Ed said, leaving.

Al nodded, knowing that Ed was hiding something from. He then saw a note in his brother's hand, and knew what he was going to do.

* * *

Ed had finished stealing his target and was walking back from the scene of the crime, target with him. Dark had, once again, successfully stolen the art and had just transformed back into Ed. Ed decided it was about to head home when he bumped into someone.

"Ah...sorry!" Ed said.

"No, it's my fault!" said the person. The person turned around, letting Ed get a glimpse of their face.

Ed let out a gasp.

It was Riku Harada.

* * *

Why is Riku in Central? And what did Dark exactly steal? You'll find out next chapter! I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! That includes all you who read this but don't review!


	7. Riku Harada

Thanks for all your reviews! I loved reading them! However, if I don't get more reviews, I'm not going to update! So review! This chapter switches between POVs a bit, so I hope you aren't confused. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own FMA or DN Angel**

* * *

**Ed/Dark's POV**

"R-Riku!" yelled Edward.

'What is Riku doing here? This is bad- what if she saw my face when you kissed her?'

'_I'm sure she didn't, Ed-Chan…just calm down.'_

Riku looked over at Ed, blushing.

"Ano…"

"What?"

"How do you know who I am?"

Ed froze, remembering that he never met Riku in his form- he only met her in Dark's. He didn't know what to say now.

'_Good job, Ed-Chan. You really are a baka.'_

'DON'T CALL ME A BAKA! I just…messed up…'

* * *

**Riku's POV**

Riku looked over at Ed when she was falling and blushed.

'It's…it's him! The boy I saw when Dark kissed me! But…that was just a dream, right? Still…even if it were a dream…why would I see him?' thought Riku.

"R-Riku!" shouted Ed, catching Riku's attention.

'He…he knows me! But…how? I've never even met him! Or…was that dream real? Yeah, right…how could some normal person turn into that perverted phantom thief?'

"Ano…"

"What?"

"How do you know who I am?"

Riku saw Ed freeze for a minute or two. She frowned.

'He froze…and he has to think about what to say? Something weird is going on…'

"Well…my friend Winry told me about you and…you looked like how she described you to be, so…I was just guessing…' Ed told her nervously.

Riku let out a sigh of relief. 'Of course he's not Dark. He doesn't seem perverted like him at all. He must be Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, who Rockbell-San told me about. He's not that stupid thief."

Riku smiled at him.

"Oh, so you're Edward Elric then, right? Rockbell-San told me about you. Tell her hi for me, ok? It's nice to meet you, Elric-Kun. I'll see you later, then." Riku said, and left.

'I can't believe I thought he was Dark! He doesn't even look anything like him! He's shorter, has longer hair, golden eyes, brown hair…he's nothing like that pervert! What was I thinking?'

As Riku thought about all this, she didn't notice the box that was lying in front of her. She tripped over it and fell to the ground.

"Aah!" cried Riku. She closed her eyes, prepared to catch herself on the ground. Instead, she felt someone catch her.

"You're pretty clumsy, Riku. Are you ok?" asked a familiar voice.

Riku looked up toward the voice and saw that it was Ed.

"Elric-Kun! Gomenai sa! I didn't see that box in front of me! Gomenai sa!" Riku said, blushing a bit.

"It's fine, Riku. Just watch where you're going next time." Ed replied, surprised to see how nervous she was.

"Thanks, Elric-Kun! See you later!" Riku told him, running off.

"Wait, Riku!" called Ed.

Riku turned around to Ed's call.

'What does he want? Is he wondering what I was thinking about? I don't wanna tell him that Dark kissed me…even if it only was a dream! Oh man…'

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Wait, Riku!"

Riku turned around when she heard Ed's call. She looked really nervous.

"W-What is it?" she asked.

"How come you're here anyway? Are you on a trip here or something?" asked Ed.

Riku widened her eyes, looking surprised yet very relived.

"Oh, well, my dad's trying to become a State Alchemist. Since everyone from Central is here, he says that he'll have to take the test here. So, we're here temporarily. Of course, if he does get in the military, we'll probably go over to Central and move their permanently." Riku told Ed.

"He's going to try to become a State Alchemist?" Riku nodded.

"He shouldn't try to join the military." Ed said, looking down.

"Eh? Why? I mean, you're in the military!" said Riku.

Edward looked at her sadly, making Riku blush.

"A dog of the military is forced to go to war whether they support the cause or not. My superior officer, Colonel Roy Mustang, was forced to kill countless amounts of people. Do you really want your father to have to suffer that fate?"

Riku looked shocked at Ed's words. She had already know that State Alchemist were hated dogs of the military, but she never knew that they would be forced, sometimes against their will, to kill hundreds and hundreds of people.

"But…you're a State Alchemist! If you don't want to do all that, then why did you join the military?" asked Riku.

Edward looked down again and put his hand in a fist.

"Because…there's a mistake my brother and I made, and now we're paying for it. There's something we're searching for…something that'll fix everything we lost in this mistake…and that's why I'm a dog of the military. It's a price to pay so that I can find this thing. I need to- I owe it to Al."

Riku blushed a bit. She couldn't believe he would go that far just to gain something he lost. She didn't exactly get what Ed meant by all this, but she could tell just by how he said all this that this was very important. She was stunned by how he could give up everything just for his brother.

"That's…so noble of you, Elric-Kun. You're really giving." Riku told him, smiling.

"Thanks Riku, but…that's not true. Even if I did restore what we lost, I'd still be in debt." Ed said smiling. He then turned and left.

"See you, Elric-Kun…" Riku called back to him.

* * *

I hope you all liked that chapter! Next chapter, we'll all find out what Dark stole! I was going to put that in this chapter, but Ed and Riku's conversation just kept getting longer and longer! Anyway, review! I'm hoping to get my total up to 20! Then I'll update!


End file.
